


He is Me

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the British government (i.e. Mycroft Holmes), accidentally clones Sherlock, John and Sherlock find themselves raising a baby and doing everything in their power to ensure that this little boy has a very different childhood from Sherlock's. Fanart based on the adorable and touching <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/729134?view_full_work=true">Nature and Nurture</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68">earlgreytea68</a>.</p><p>
  <a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/57543578496/he-is-me-by-pennswoods-fanart-based-on-the">Tumblr link</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729134) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 




End file.
